Spin-off
by Alitheia
Summary: Kita tidak pernah menjadi awal, tidak pernah juga menjadi akhir. [MidoAka Month #1]
1. prologue

a/n: saya wb. ;_;

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

midoaka month #1 [firsts | lasts] **spin-off**

* * *

 _prologue_

Seberapa pun aku ingin berkata bahwa keputusanku untuk berada di sini adalah kesalahan, aku tetap tidak bisa. Peringkat Cancer hari ini berada di urutan ke-sembilan, dan mungkin seharusnya aku memang langsung pulang saja seusai lemburku di rumah sakit, tapi sesekali, ada waktu ketika pekerja-pekerja yang lelah di kota metropolitan perlu melepas penat sejenak supaya mereka tetap waras, dan ini adalah salah satu dari momen-momen itu. Jadi kuizinkan diriku sendiri untuk duduk di meja bar, sembari mengambil satu-dua teguk dari gelasku yang pertama.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari bar ini, hanya satu dari sekian tempat minum yang tersebar di sekitar stasiun. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan isinya, tidak juga _bartender_ -nya, ataupun pengunjung-pengunjungnya—para manusia berwajah lelah (dan aku adalah salah satu dari mereka). Lampu-lampu yang menggantung dari langit-langit sepanjang meja menyiramkan cahaya kuning, termasuk ke deretan botol kaca warna-warni yang ditata di rak di belakang si _bartender_ ; mungkin ada maksud estetika tersendiri sewaktu didesain, tapi sekarang semuanya jadi tampak lebih layu. Dari balik kaca jendela berbingkai kayu aku bisa melihat hujan bulan Juni mengguyur jalan, selalu seperti itu sejak minggu kedua.

Di sebelah pintu masuk, dipasang lukisan kontemporer, lumayan menangkap mata karena warna dasarnya merah, berhias lingkaran-lingkaran yang menumpuk seperti cincin Olimpiade. Itu jenis pajangan yang dilihat sekali saja bisa membuat bosan, atau barangkali memang hanya aku saja yang tidak begitu paham dengan seni berselera modern. Tapi bagiku, objek yang lebih menarik justru pintu kayu yang berada di sebelahnya, karena bagian atasnya dipasangi kaca-kaca persegi, sehingga yang di luar bisa mengintip sedikit situasi di dalam sebelum masuk, dan orang yang berada di bar dapat menangkap sekelebat setiap pengunjung yang akan masuk.

Orang yang berada di bar itu adalah aku, dan sekarang pengunjung yang masuk itu adalah kau.

Aku menoleh beberapa detik sebelum pintu itu mengayun membuka; kau datang sambil menggeret koper kecil khas para pebisnis, dan pintu menutup lagi. Tidak ada guntur di hujan ini, tapi aku mendengar suara gemuruh dari dadaku sendiri. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir di tengah hari yang cerah, hanya saja sekarang memang sedang hujan, tidak ada kilat, dan tinggal beberapa menit menuju tengah malam. Tanganmu mengusap rambut merahmu, yang lembab dan sedikit lebih gelap karena terkena hujan; ponimu jatuh hingga mata seperti yang terakhir kali kuingat. Napasmu pendek-pendek, mungkin habis berlari, namun dengan cepat kau mengaturnya kembali. Pundak dan sebagian jasmu dihiasi titik-titik air, tapi kau tampaknya tidak peduli. Manik-manikmu, masih setajam dan seterang rubi, juga persis seperti yang kutatap terakhir kali. Pandanganmu menyapu interior dengan arah yang berkebalikan dengan putaran jam, kemudian tertumbuk di meja bar, dan mata kita bertemu.

Dahi serta alismu mengerut, kebiasaanmu setiap kali sedang berpikir cepat atau tidak yakin akan sesuatu, lalu matamu berkata kalau kau mengenaliku dan melemparkan sepotong _halo_ , sebuah isyarat tanpa kata yang sejak dulu hanya dimengerti kita berdua. Aku mengangguk, isyaratku balik bahwa aku menangkap maksudmu. Kau berjalan dalam langkah-langkah pelan, mengambil kursi di sebelahku.

Kau memesan sesuatu dan si _bartender_ dengan sigap membuatkan, tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk memerhatikan apa yang hendak kau minum.

Beberapa berkata, saat sedang bermimpi seseorang akan kesulitan mendengar sesuatu, dan ya, mungkin aku memang sedang bermimpi, karena—dentingan gelas-gelas, obrolan di latar belakang, ketukan air di kaca jendela—semuanya menghilang dari pendengaranku, membuat kau, aku, serta semua yang sedang terjadi sekarang, hampir berkesan surealis.

Setelah gelas berada di tangan dan kau mengambil satu tegukan, kau menoleh padaku. "Halo, Midorima."

Yang pertama muncul dalam kepalaku adalah bahwa aku tidak bermimpi, karena aku bisa mendengarmu, jelas dan jernih—masih juga dengan suaramu yang tenang dan ringan, persis bunyi yang menghantui mimpi-mimpiku (mimpi-mimpiku yang _sebenarnya_ ) selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Akashi."

Aku menelan ludah. Namamu di lidahku selalu terkesan seperti itu—seperti suatu masakan eksotis yang hanya bisa dinikmati segelintir orang, atau sebuah tempat indah tersembunyi yang juga hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh segelintir orang; dan aku, sebagai bagian dari kebanyakan masyarakat yang tidak termasuk ke segelintir elit itu, tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai.

"Apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan standar, wajar, umum, basa-basi. Tapi kujawab juga, "Baik. Aku tidak mendengar kalau kau sudah kembali ke Jepang."

"Wah, kau tidak menanyakan kabarku balik nih?"

"… bagaimana kabarmu, Akashi?"

"Lumayan," jawabmu, terlihat acuh tak acuh, "aku memang tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa ketika kembali ke sini. Lama juga kita tidak bertemu, ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja…," kau melirikku sekilas sebelum kembali memandang ke depan, "kok. Aku banyak bepergian belakangan ini."

"Kise dan Kuroko mengatur reuni Oktober lalu. Semua datang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa datang."

"Kau bisa menjelaskan pada kami suatu alasan."

"Aku juga tahu, dan maaf karena menghilang, tapi ada sesuatu yang perlu kuurus."

"Setahun lamanya?"

Kau menoleh. "Itu sangat penting."

Sekitar setahun yang lalu, kau—Akashi Seijuurou—menghilang. Yah, bukan jenis menghilang yang diberitakan di koran serta televisi atau yang semacamnya, tapi hilang kontak, dari teman-temanmu di Jepang; dariku. Kuroko berusaha menghubungimu lewat semua media, tapi tidak ada jawaban, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa ribu _email_ yang dikirim Kise padamu, tapi kau bahkan tak membalas satu pun pesanku. Kami berinisiatif menghubungi telepon rumahmu, namun semua pengurus rumah berkata bahwa kau tidak dapat dihubungi, sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kami berhenti. Reuni dijalankan tanpamu. Berbulan-bulan kami tidak mendengar kabar darimu.

Untukku sendiri, kau sudah menghilang jauh sebelum itu, di musim semi setelah kita lulus dari SMA masing-masing, saat kau memberitahu Vorpal Swords pada _hanami_ di Shinjuku Gyoen, bahwa kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di belahan bumi yang lain. Dari dulu pun sesungguhnya aku sudah tahu, bahwa kau selalu berada di tingkatan yang berbeda dari semua orang (dan aku, dengan bodoh serta keras kepalanya, masih tanpa henti berusaha menyaingimu). Aku paham bahwa kau hanya diciptakan untuk segala-galanya yang terbaik dan nomor satu, Akashi, sehingga tidak akan mengherankan jika kau berkata mau mendaftar ke universitas paling unggul di seluruh negeri. Tapi mungkin di sini letak kenaifanku, karena nyatanya visimu bukan lagi Jepang, melainkan dunia.

Aku mengembuskan napas. "Jadi, berapa lama kau akan tinggal kali ini?"

"Kali ini? Tidak ada kali ini. Yang benar seharusnya, mulai dari sekarang; aku tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi."

"Maksudmu, kau benar-benar kembali?" tanyaku cepat. " _Settle?_ "

" _For good_."

"Ah," kataku, berita bahwa Akashi Seijuurou akan kembali selamanya terasa sulit dicerna; seketika, gelembung-gelembung harapanku muncul, "selamat datang kembali."

"Senang bisa kembali."

"Kau akan tinggal di sini, di Tokyo?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu, di Kyoto," kau melirik koper yang berdiri di dekat kakimu, "tapi, ya, aku akan tinggal di Tokyo."

Aku bukan orang yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang serbaemosional, sehingga sering kali aku pun kesulitan memahami perasaanku sendiri. Ada perasaan membuncah ini dalam dadaku, gelisah, sekaligus senang. Hubungan kita merenggang ketika kau kuliah di Amerika, bukan karena kita tidak lagi menjadi teman yang cocok, hanya saja, dengan segala kesibukan serta perbedaan waktu, kita tidak sebegitu sering lagi kontak seperti sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang kau sudah kembali, sepuluh tahun sejak malam _hanami_ itu, dan aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa satu dekade adalah masa yang sebentar, namun perasaanku untukmu tidak pernah berubah.

"Kau kelihatanya senang," katamu lagi, terkekeh pelan, dan kusadari aku sangat merindukan suara tawamu, meski kau sering kali tergelak karena sebab-sebab yang lucunya tidak dimengerti orang lain. Aku mendengus, menaikkan kacamata. Tentu saja aku senang, tapi aku tidak perlu mengatakan itu, dan tanpaku berbuat begitu pun aku yakin kau sudah tahu. "Aku menyewa apartemen di sekitar sini, kau masih tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan yang kukunjungi terakhir kali?"

"Ya."

Kau tersenyum, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, tapi itu sudah cukup. Jika menilai dari sifatmu, maka kemungkinan besar kita akan tinggal dengan jarak hanya beberapa blok; mau tidak mau hal itu mengirimkan percikan-percikan harapan lagi. Ada berapa banyak lelaki jenuh yang pergi ke sebuah bar lalu mendapati bahwa cinta pertama mereka telah kembali ke kota yang sama, dan mungkin akan tinggal tidak jauh dari mereka? Mungkin urutan ke-sembilan di Oha Asa tidaklah buruk-buruk amat.

Lusinan pertanyaan egois muncul dalam benakku; karena kau sekarang tinggal di sini, akankah kita sering main _shogi_ lagi? Basket setiap minggu? Maraton film-film? Saling meminjami buku? Menonton konser musik klasik? Jalan-jalan sore hingga menjelang senja, hanya kau dan aku, seperti yang selalu kita lakukan dulu ketika libur musim panas dan kau memutuskan untuk kabur sejenak dari latihan Rakuzan yang padat untuk menikmati atmosfer Tokyo? Semuanya tertahan, enggan meluncur dari tenggorokan layaknya harga diri yang tidak ingin kujatuhkan. Tapi di atas segalanya, aku senang—bahkan mungkin gembira, bahagia kau telah kembali ke suatu tempat yang bisa kujangkau.

Malam ini, aku merasa pertemuan kita seperti awal dari kisah yang sempat tertunda, suatu permulaan, sebuah _prolog_.

Maka, aku bertanya kembali dengan suara yang lebih mantap, siap menyambar setiap kesempatan yang ada dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas lagi, "Omong-omong, kau belum bercerita, apa yang membawamu kembali ke Jepang?"


	2. epilogue

_epilogue_

Titik air pertama mencium bumi tepat dua blok dari kantorku, tepat dua jam setelah aku menyuruh sopirku pulang, dan tepat delapan belas langkah sebelum belokan di ujung jalan. Aku berjalan lebih cepat; basah sebenarnya tidak begitu menggangguku, tapi bukan berarti aku suka berkeliaran di luar seperti kucing kehujanan, terutama jika hampir tengah malam. Memikirkan soal waktu mengingatkan bahwa keretaku berangkat pukul 6 pagi, sehingga di belokan itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambil arah ke stasiun, berniat mencari tempat minum-minum di sekitar sana karena aku tidak ingin kembali ke apartemenku (atau lebih tepatnya apartemen yang _disewakan_ orang kantor untukku—yang mana punlah).

Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik dari bar itu, hanya kebetulan saja menjadi bangunan pertama yang kulihat dari ujung jalan dan lampunya menyala, memancarkan cahaya kuning lewat bingkai jendelanya yang dari kayu—salah-salah sedikit, mungkin orang akan mengiranya sebagai sebuah kafe. Entah. Bagiku kelihatannya seperti jenis tempat yang akan didatangi warga kota jenuh dan kemungkinan besar tidak memiliki arti hidup; orang-orang yang sedang merenungi makna eksistensi mereka di dunia. Bisa jadi aku salah satu dari mereka, bisa juga bukan. Tergantung dari sisi mana melihatnya.

Kuseberangi jalan dalam langkah-langkah lebar, berhenti sejenak di hadapan pintu untuk mengintip sekilas lewat kaca-kacanya, memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah tempat, lalu masuk. Sembari mengatur napas kupindai ruangan mulai dari sisi kanan—meja-meja yang terisi, suara percakapan setengah berseru dari kumpulan yang juga setengah mabuk, beberapa sosok yang duduk sendirian dengan wajah sedih—sampai pandanganku akhirnya tersendat di meja bar.

Lalu itu terjadi begitu saja.

Kau melihatku masuk, aku menatapmu; mata kita bertemu.

Begitu saja.

Tidak ada metafora yang melukiskan perasaanku saat melihatmu, apalagi majas hiperbola yang menyuarakan dentuman jantungku saat aku perlahan-lahan, nyaris tanpa sadar, melangkah ke arahmu. Malah sebenarnya, aku tidak terkejut, sama sekali, memang sedikit takjub karena kemungkinan aku bertemu denganmu secara kebetulan sangatlah kecil—namun tetap bukan mustahil, jadi aku pun tidak begitu heran. Bagaimanapun, aku telah memperhitungkan semuanya, ini adalah kawasan rumah sakit tempat kau bekerja dan apartemenmu hanya berjarak enam stasiun dari sini.

Dan jujur saja, ini adalah kota yang paling ingin kuhindari di seluruh dunia.

Tapi memang tidak semuanya selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan pribadi, bahkan bagi orang yang penuh perencanaan sepertiku. Apartemen telah dibayarkan, kepindahan telah diatur, bahkan ternyata kantorku yang sekarang pun hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini.

Terlebih aku paham, bahwa pada akhirnya aku pasti harus menghadapimu juga. Nanti ataupun sekarang, tidak akan ada bedanya. Maka aku duduk dan memesan, berpura-pura abai pada lekatnya tatapanmu. Kuulur-ulur waktu untuk menunggu minumku datang dan menelan seteguk sebelum memberimu sapaan, "Halo, Midorima."

"Akashi."

Aku menelan ludah. Kau nyaris tidak berubah. Masih jangkung, masih berambut hijau, dan kalau dilihat dari belakang masih mirip pohon Natal yang salah musim. Kutanyakan sesuatu yang terdengar basa-basi, yang juga kau jawab seakan itu memang basa-basi. Tapi sesungguhnya aku benar-benar ingin tahu kabarmu, meskipun setahun belakangan ini sudah kuhabiskan untuk mencoba menjauh dari semua orang—ah tidak, aku berusaha menjauh dari- _mu_ , dan menggunakan semua orang sebagai _cover_. Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dari ujung penglihatanku, kau tampak akan gila karena penasaran. Tentu saja, saat sahabat terdekat mereka tiba-tiba pergi tanpa alasan, siapa yang tidak?

"Aku juga tahu, dan maaf karena menghilang, tapi ada sesuatu yang perlu kuurus."

"Setahun lamanya?"

Nada suaramu membuatku menoleh, aku ingin meledek dengan, "Kau meindukanku, ya, Midorima?" atau yang semacam itu tapi kata-kata itu tidak mau keluar saat aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu; keras, letih, kecewa, jengkel yang menumpuk di beberapa bagian muka, serta—salahkah aku kalau berpikir itu adalah kerinduan yang kulihat dari manik-manik hijaumu?

Jawaban paling cerdas yang bisa kulontarkan hanyalah, "Itu sangat penting."

Kau diam, mengamati, sementara aku mendapati napasku menjadi lebih serat ketika aku memerhatikanmu balik. Poni yang sempat dipangkas kini sudah memanjang lagi, jatuh di sisi atas bingkai kacamatamu—ah, bahkan bulu matamu masih selentik dulu, ya—bibirmu tetap serupa garis tipis, lalu pandanganku turun, kancing atas kemejamu terbuka, dasi dilonggarkan, jemarimu yang sebelah kiri diperban seperti biasa. Inilah yang kubenci darimu.

Kau bisa jadi adalah orang yang menjemukan di mata mereka tapi begitu menarik bagiku.

Ingin rasanya kubanting kau ke lantai, kulingkarkan jari-jariku di sekeliling lehermu yang tanpa perlindungan, kueratkan genggamanku di sana, lalu menunggu sembari menyaksikan tangan dan paru-parumu berusaha menggapai udara, menonton sampai habis ketika napasmu keluar bersama sisa-sisa kehidupanmu. Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau mati saja, Midorima, percayalah padaku. Atau aku yang mati. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan karenanya aku menghilang, berharap dengan bodoh kalau jarak dan waktu akan memadamkan hasratku akan dirimu. Namun tidak berhasil, dan aku memiliki tenggat; jika saja aku bisa menjadi pengecut yang berlari selamanya maka aku akan melakukannya. Dan kau bisa hidup tenang, bahagia bersama istri dan anak-anak dan cucu dan cicit serta keturunanmu yang mana pun. Tidak perlu ada seorang Akashi Seijuurou dalam hidupmu, karena Midorima Shintarou pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, sementara aku hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan dalam kehidupanmu.

Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mendramatisasi. Kalau aku mengatakan pikiranku yang barusan keras-keras, kau mungkin akan bertanya mengapa aku membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu. Terkadang seseorang mengaku bahwa hidupnya sangat membosankan, sementara beberapa orang lain berkata bahwa hidupnya dipenuhi terlalu banyak drama. Sayang sekali, nampaknya aku termasuk dalam kategori yang kedua.

Kau dan aku berbeda. Aku tidak bebas. Aku adalah seseorang yang melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya; seperti boneka tali yang mengikuti si dalang kejam dalam sebuah kisah yang menyiksa. Aku adalah satu dari sekian orang letih di bar ini, yang berusaha berpegangan pada apa pun yang tengah mereka kerjakan sekarang, hanya supaya merasa hidup mereka memiliki arti dan eksistensi mereka tidak sia-sia. (Jika aku tidak melakukan apa yang semestinya kulakukan, lalu apa fungsiku? Apa artinya keberadaanku?)

Itu mungkin akan terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti, tapi kurasa memang begitu jalan pikiranku, memang begitu caraku bekerja. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau tidak paham, karena kita hanya berbeda. Aku bukan kau; yang berperan sebagai dokter penolong, yang membuat keberadaannya berarti, yang menjadi pahlawan _tsundere_ untuk orang-orang. Lebih-lebih lagi, kalau kusuarakan ini, apakah kau akan peduli? Monolog ini bisa saja diteruskan sepanjang malam dan kau akan tetap di sana, duduk dengan canggung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara aku di kursi ini, selamanya bertanya-tanya apakah perasaanku padamu pernah berbalas. (Tapi apakah itu penting, _sekarang_?)

Kudengar embusan napasmu saat bertanya berapa lama aku akan tinggal, dan kujawab bahwa aku akan menetap permanen di Jepang, meski ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan dulu di Kyoto. Ada beban tidak terlihat yang terangkat dari kedua pundakmu saat matamu melebar sedikit; Midorima, kau terlihat benar-benar senang, dan aku tidak suka. Aku tidak mau kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Namun entah bagaimana, tawa kecil lolos dari bibirku. Sepertinya memang begitu yang terjadi saat mendapati seseorang yang kita cintai terlihat gembira, meskipun mungkin perasaan itu hanya akan ada untuk sesaat. Kau mengeluarkan dengusan khas, lalu menaikkan kacamata, kebiasaan yang juga kurindukan serta berusaha kulupakan.

Kubiarkan ada sisa senyum di bibirku, sebagai usaha terakhirku untuk menyenangimu malam ini. Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa wajahmu cukup _stoic_ , dan aku yakin orang lain akan beranggapan sama, tapi tidak akan mudah menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, terutama jika aku memang memberi perhatian khusus (dan aku memang selalu memberimu perhatian yang spesial, Midorima, lebih dari semua orang lain). Bisa kutangkap binar-binar itu meski kau telah berusaha memalingkan muka, jari yang menyambar gelas dengan bersemangat, tegukan-tegukan cepat yang menuruni kerongkonganmu, sepatu yang mengetuk-ngetuk sisi kaki kursi. Bisa kutebak, yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini adalah sebuah awal, permulaan dari _shogi_ kita yang selalu kita mainkan, _one-on-one_ basket yang tertunda, pertunjukan musik yang ingin kita hadiri atau buat sendiri, film yang ingin kita tonton, buku yang ingin kita baca, tempat yang ingin kita kunjungi.

Kau membayangkan itu semua karena kau belum mengetahui kebenaran.

Maka, ketika kau bertanya dengan penuh keyakinan, "Omong-omong, kau belum bercerita, apa yang membawamu kembali ke Jepang?" kuhancurkan segala harapan yang seharusnya memang tidak pernah bersemi di dadamu; jatuh sekarang tentunya tidak akan sesakit ketika kau nanti sudah melambung terlalu tinggi, bukan?

Malam ini bukanlah awal dari kisah kita, Midorima, justru kita sudah sampai di penutup, akhir, _epilog_.

Merogoh ke dalam saku jas, kukeluarkan sebuah cincin, "Soal itu, sebenarnya aku akan menikahi tunanganku."


	3. spin-off

_spin-off_

Mereka melewati dini hari dengan canggung. Begitu canggung, seakan kecanggungan itu sendiri adalah lendir yang membelit udara, ikut masuk dalam tarikan napas, lengket di dalam paru-paru mereka. Mungkin itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa bernapas mendadak jadi sulit bagi Midorima, dan Akashi lebih tertarik pada penataan bar ketimbang dengan lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kata "Oh" dan "Selamat ya" tidak terasa benar ketika diucapkan oleh lidah Midorima, tidak terasa pas juga ketika telinga Akashi menangkapnya, hingga lelaki berambut merah itu bahkan tidak bisa membalasnya dengan sekadar "Terima kasih", jadi ia hanya tersenyum, lagi, dengan penuh profesionalitas; mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah lengkungan yang ditempel ke bibir, bukan cerminan emosi.

Akashi dengan santai berusaha mencari topik lain seputar isi ruangan, botol-botol yang berjejer di rak di hadapan mereka, bahkan sampai ke cara berdiri si _bartender_ yang aneh. Tidak terlalu berhasil. Midorima berusaha menutupi rasa ingin tahunya tentang urusan pernikahan Akashi atau calonnya yang merupakan pewaris perusahaan yang akan bergabung ataupun perasaannya saat harus menerima itu. Tidak terlalu berhasil juga. Mereka berdua melempar topik ke hal lain, seperti berbagai hobi yang mereka gemar lakukan bersama, namun semuanya hanya membawa kenangan-kenangan yang justru ingin dihindarkan Akashi. Ia bertanya soal keadaan teman-teman mereka, dan Midorima pun akhirnya memilih untuk menceritakan rangkuman keadaan masing-masing dari bekas anggota Vorpal Swords selama setahun terakhir, daripada harus berpura-pura fokus pada semua hal di bar itu selain Akashi.

Mereka berdua membicarakan apa saja yang bisa dibicarakan; kegiatan masing-masing, pekerjaan, politik, nilai tukar yen, bahkan sampai perbandingan tingkat kejahatan di Jepang dan Amerika, atau restoran-restoran ternama yang salah satunya menjadi tempat Murasakibara bekerja sebagai juru masak. Ratusan menit lewat, tanpa terasa seperti yang sewajarnya terjadi ketika mereka hanya berdua, namun pada akhirnya, konversasi tetap kembali ke topik itu; Midorima berusaha memulainya dengan hati-hati, "Kau berangkat ke Kyoto pagi ini?"

Akashi melirik kopernya sekali lagi. "Ya, naik Nozomi[1]. Jam 6."

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai sekitar jam 6."

"Aku senang sekali."

"Tapi itu karena—bukannya mau menemanimu atau apa, ya—aku hanya menunggu kereta paling pagi untuk pulang."

"Aku mengerti."

Keduanya tahu bahwa kereta paling pagi mulai berjalan sebelum jam 6.

Mereka diam lagi. Meneguk kelas ketiga masing-masing. Akashi melirik arloji, lalu tiba-tiba memutar badan menghadap Midorima, matanya agak tidak fokus, padahal si dokter tahu bahwa toleransinya terhadap alkohol tidak selemah itu. "Kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu?"

Midorima terperanjat, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana ketika ditanya langsung. "A-aku—sealama ini, sebenarnya aku mungkin menangkap beberapa sinyal—"

"Sinyal apa, memangnya kau telepon genggam," potong Akashi tajam, kentara sekali tidak sabar, "aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih di Teikou, tapi aku tidak benar-benar menyadari bagaimana perasaanku sendiri sampai aku memulai kuliah, dan di titik itulah segalanya menjadi terlambat." Ia mengedip, sekali, terlihat agak malu ketika menatap mata Midorima. "Bukannya mengatakannya sekarang akan mengubah apa pun. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

Mulut Midorima terbuka, menutup, jakunnya bergerak ketika ia menelan ludah, lalu bibirnya membuka lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Maaf kalau aku membuat suasananya tambah kikuk, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat, _sangat_ menyukaimu, Midorima, dalam artian 'itu'. Konyol sekali bagaimana aku butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu." Akashi tertawa kecil, lalu kekehannya memelan dan menghilang begitu saja seperti kerikil yang dilemparkan ke dalam sumur, tenggelam di lumpur yang mengendap di dasarnya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya jika itu terlalu sulit diterima. Sehabis ini, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu lagi, tenang saja—akan kucari apartemen lain, kupindahkan kantorku kalau perlu—seperti yang memang sudah seharusnya." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dari dompet dan meletakannya di meja, jumlahnya cukup untuk membayari minum Midorima juga. "Lupakan saja semuanya, kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik. Kau bisa anggap aku tidak pernah ada."

Akashi sudah menurunkan satu kaki dari kursinya ketika Midorima menahan lengannya. "Melupakanmu itu adalah hal paling tolol yang pernah aku dengar."

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau sanggup melakukannya, menghilang seperti itu," katanya cepat, "atau bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kau begitu mengetahui segalanya hingga berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik untukku." Mata Midorima menyipit di balik lensanya, suaranya menjadi bisikan rendah. "Melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai tidak semudah itu!"

* * *

Sekitar jam lima pagi itu, mereka keluar dari bar dan mengambil jalan memutari bangunan untuk menuju stasiun. Akashi berjalan dua langkah di depan Midorima. Di gang yang sepi itu, ia berhenti dan berbalik. Mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat sehingga Akashi harus mendongak, biasanya itu akan membuatnya benar-benar jengkel, tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Tangan Akashi menggapai belakang lehernya, menariknya lembut, Midorima memeluk pinggang lelaki yang lebih pendek, dan meski wajahnya memerah, ia mempertemukan bibir mereka. Begitu saja, tanpa kata-kata ataupun aba-aba. Segalanya terjadi secara alamiah seakan memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Akashi menciumnya, Midorima menciumnya balik. Si rambut merah memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan membuka bibirnya, lidah mereka melekat, merasakan sisa pahit di mulut masing-masing. Midorima telah memimpikan ini selama bertahun-tahun, mengecap lembutnya bibir Akashi dan tergelitik saat napasnya yang hangat menyapu wajahnya. Ia nyaris berharap akan terjadi sesuatu yang digambarkan di novel-novel cengeng milik adik perempuannya yang sesekali ia baca karena tertinggal di apartemennya, seperti kupu-kupu yang mengepak di perutnya atau kembang api yang meledak-ledak di balik matanya; tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain sengatan mirip listrik yang membuatnya ingin mendapatkan lebih dan lebih dan _lebih_. Akashi telah memikirkan ini selama yang bisa ia ingat, dan ia tahu tidak akan ada perasaan berbunga-bunga yang mekar di dadanya jika ia, suatu hari, memiliki kesempatan untuk mencicipi sedikit bagian dari Midorima. Kupu-kupu yang mengepak di perutnya adalah binatang yang sekarat dan frustrasi, dan ledakan-ledakan mercon di kepalanya nyaris menghanguskan saraf kendali dalam otaknya.

Hujan telah berhenti, mendung masih membayangi, sisa tangisan awan menetes-netes dari sudut atap, seperti kewarasan Akashi yang ia rasa sedang terkikis perlahan-lahan semakin lama ia berdekatan dengan Midorima, sementara mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa saling memiliki.

Mereka berpisah.

Midorima masih ingin memilikinya, tapi sorot mata Akashi berkata bahwa ciuman itu adalah untuk yang _pertama_ dan yang _terakhir_. Ia tahu ia tidak akan sanggup menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk yang kedua kali.

Seperti sebuah _spin-off_ , kata _kita_ dalam kehidupan mereka berdua hanyalah tambahan dari yang sudah tertulis di buku takdir masing-masing; sebuah cerita sampingan. Mungkin fungsinya untuk mengoreksi sesuatu, mungkin juga tidak. Apa pun yang mereka lakukan, tetaplah tidak bisa mengubah apa yang telah digariskan.

Kedua lelaki itu beriringan menuju stasiun, yang memakai kacamata berjalan dua langkah di belakang yang satunya. Sebelum masuk ke peronnya, Akashi berhenti lagi, tapi Midorima lebih dahulu bicara, "Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi."

Si rambut merah menoleh, irisnya yang merah dan sejernih kaca seakan mengiyakan, _Memang tidak_.

Akashi tersenyum pada Midorima.

"Kau bisa menganggap kita tidak bertemu tadi malam," ujarnya, sama sekali tak menyiratkan emosi, "karena _kita_ bukanlah sebuah awal, Midorima, bukan juga sebuah akhir; yang ada hanya kau dan aku, dalam sebuah kisah yang tidak pernah ada."

Kemudian ia pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Midorima Shintarou melihat Akashi Seijuurou setelah setahun tak bertemu, dan terakhir kalinya ia melihat lelaki itu sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

* * *

[1] Kereta tercepat di jalur Tokaido/Sanyo Shinkansen.

a/n: saya sebenernya juga nggak tau ini apaan, mungkin efek memulai akamido week kemarin dengan yang manis-manis kali ya, pas nyampe midoaka month stok fluff saya habis hahaha. /dibanjur anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mari kita mengisi MIDOAKA MONTH! owo


End file.
